the smile that won't wash away
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he had found the ruined body, bloody and broken in the rain and knew that he had to do something to bring the child thlessly he murdered the one responsable, and with help from the sanin he raised the kyuubi girl from the dead. fem naruto/kakashi
1. Chapter 1

Hurizen Sarutobi sat on the roof top crying as he cradled the broken and bloody corpse of the Kyuubi vessel in his arms. The poor child had finally been killed for things that the people of the village beleived that she was responsable for. It was horrorifying to see such cruelty and hatred against one of his own, it was even more horrorifying to see the evedence of such cruelty. He palmed the back of the girl's head and studied her face.

There was such a pained expression on it, almost like she had been caught unaware, but he knew the child enough to know that she had seen the killing blow comeing, she just had'nt been able to keep fighting. There was a gaping hole in her chest, where her heart had been. It was the wound that had killed her. He had found her hanging from a blood stained stone spike when he had gotten here and had carefully extracted her body from the spike before gravity had taken even further effect and caused the tiny body to slide down the spike until it riped her body in two completely.

Her internal organs had spilled out of her body at his feet as he gathered her in his arms and in a panic he had tried to stuff the organs back inside of her body, thinking that she would like her organs back where they were, trying to lie to himself and simply say that she was asleep. That she would wake up and glare at him and tell him to stop acting weird. _But she was so cold._ He thought as the rain mixed with the sticky crimson leaking from her body, staining his white silk Hokage robe that deep, deep red that one could only get from blood and tried to think.

She had'nt deserved this. Had'nt deserved to die alone and scared. He held her body just a little bit tighter and wondered if there was a way to bring her back. The reserrection jutsu would'nt work. So it was useless to think of using it. No he needed a jutsu that would return her body and soul to the way that they had been before she had died. But there was no jutsu in existance that could be used for such a thing unless he fixed her body first, restarted her heart and went from there.

Yes that could work. And he knew exactly where to get her new organs, the men who had killed her would pay dearly for this. He would see to it personally he thought with a grim smile as he quickly gathered the small body and the organs together and wrapped them in his robe. And thought to himself, that reguardless of what happened form here on out his Hokage robes would forever be dyed red from her blood, and he would wear them for everyone to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years later-

He sat behind his desk looking over the faces of his jounin and noted that maybe he had gone a little too far when he had killed almost all of the AMBU and elite jounin in the village instead of simply banishing them like a good man would have. But a good man wouldn't have found a six year old child, a little girl murdered in cold blood by the very people who were supposed to protect her. Thanks to his temper and some of the missions he sent his shinobi on the entire village now had a grand total of thirty jounin, fifteen chunin, and fifty useless genin. Most of the jounin whom in the village were currently Anbu, while the eight in his office were simply normal jounin.

And today they would be getting their genin teams to train. The girl he had worked so desperately to bring back seven years ago was among the graduating class. It was wonderful news to hear, well he thought so anyways. He didn't really care about the opinions of the others. Uzu was a special child, and he loved her dearly and thought of her as his own daughter. Something that he supposed had her late father, Minito rolling over in his grave with jealousy.

"Lord Hokage? Are you alright? You have'nt said a word since we all got here." Kurinai said as she waved a hand in front of his dark eyes, he had'nt even blunk in the past five minutes. He just stared at them with the strangest expression on his face.

Which was fine since some of them had been studying the dark red stains on his once snow white silk robes. Many of them recognising the stains for what they were, while others merely thought it was odd that he hadn't burned the ruined material yet. The red color wasn't even faded. It took another minute or so before he blinked and raised his brow at the group before he looked down at his sleeve and ran his fingers over the stains on his arm lovingly.

"Lets start." He said without looking at them again, he seemed to find the red on his robe much more fascinating than the lot of them. He spoke in a slightly more aggressive tone than he usually did when he spoke to them. He gave careful and meticulous instructions on how to deal with some of the children, because of the fact that some came from a bad home environment, and some came from homes that abused them dreadfully.

Finally he looked up and reached for the files at the corner of his desk and started to hand them out leaving only one file left after handing out the others.

"Sir, I only have two files. Should'nt I have three?" Kakashi said after a few minutes. The elder gave him a calculating look and picked up the last file at the corner of his desk and held it up.

"Do you mean this Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave a nervous smile and nodded. The elder smiled warmly and used his chakra to burn the file right in front of them. Earning a lot of stunned and shocked looks form his shinobi. "What was in that file is no ones business but mine. I'm not such a fool that I would hand you anything that you or someone else could use against her, to hurt her or kill her. I have had far too many close calls as it is." Sarutobi said as he looked down at the red again.

Kakashi cocked his head, who was he talking about? "But how do I know what my students name, birthday, blood type, hobbies, and other things are if I don't have a file to look through?" Kakashi tried to reason with the man as he pulled out a small pad of sticky notes and quickly jotted down something and stuck it to the desk in front of Kakashi.

"There her name, age and hair color."

Kakashi looked at the sticky note with a funny look on his face. Name, Uzu Namikaze. Age twelve in a half. Hair color, silver blond. Uh-huh. Okay, that didn't really tell him much of anything other than his third student was his former sensei's only daughter. But he didn't know much else since the third Hokage was refusing to share the information he knew about the girl.

"I heard that the Kyuubi kid had disappeared from the village for over a year and become a traitor to the village." Someone said snidely as they looked at the sticky note. Kakashi and the others in the room all looked in the direction of the one who had spoken as the third Hokage sighed. He had known that someone would bring up the rumors that had started to circulate after Uzu's disappearance; when she had been killed.

Kakashi looked back at the hokage. "Sir is that true?" If so it would explain why the man was keeping the girls information from him and the others.

The third Hokage slowly stood up, and as he did Kakashi and the others saw just how much of the material on his robe was stained red. There was enough to be considered a mortal or killing wound. "The red on my robe is facinating, is'nt it? The year that Uzu disappeared from the village is when these stains took root." He ran his thin fingers across the huge stain covering his chest as they watched him walk around the desk.

"I know very well about the rumors of the child's supposed betrayl of the village but to be perfectly honest she was with me the whole time. She had been mortally wounded, and had to stay in a special place to get the kind of medical attention that she needed. The blood that you see on my robe, is her blood. "


	3. Chapter 3

_"They were so cruel in their actions. Never thinking, or caring about the damage they inflicted to the very person who's existence has saved us all. The fourth Hokage gave that child to us to keep safe and we have failed in that regard. She isn't safe here. And because of the council....she can not run away or hide. Nor can she ask for help, or even expect help to come to her when she needs it." _Kakashi had taken the third Hokage's words to heart. He was right after all. His new student wasn't safe in the village. She had nowhere to run too or to hide, no one to help her. It was a sad and lonely life for a child to live.

No one caring if she lived or died, no one understanding when she tried to reach out to them for assistance. Minito must be very angry with them for treating his only daughter so callously after sacrifising her to save them all. And he didn't like that fact as he recalled the last thing he had ever said to his sensei before the man had died.

_I swear that I'll protect her with my life. _He had said as he held his teachers hand as the man turned his dark blue eyes to him and snapped at him before taking his last breath.

_Don't make promises that you have no intention of keeping, Kakashi._Kakashi sighed as he walked down the hall to the class room where his students were waiting for him. Thinking back on Minito's last words to him, and the conversation with the third Hokage earlier, he realised that he had much to make up for. He had made a promise, and though he had'nt been so good at keeping it in the past. He would from now on.

He was almost to the door when something came flying through the closed door, splintering the wood before slamming into the wall across from the door with a grunt. The dark haired boy spat out some blood and shook his head as if to clear it before snarling and jumping to his feet again.

"You bitch!" He hissed as Kakashi watched as what was left of the door was kicked down from inside the room, and a petite girl with long silver blond hair filled the door frame.

She smirked at the boy that Kakashi realised was his student Uchiha Sasuke and motioned for him to come at her. The Uchiha gave a blood curtling scream of rage and charged the girl as she reared back her arm and waited for him to get in nice and close before she nailed the boy in the face with a quick punch before she steped clear of the door and spun on her heel and nailed the boy in the chest with a well placed kick and sent the him skidding across the tile floor until he hit the wall again and just lay there gasping for air.

She looked at him for a brief second, her eyes flickering to his face before she turned around and walked back inside the class room with out speaking so much as a word to him. Kakashi scratched his cheek, well he had'nt been expecting her to act like he was'nt even there. He had at least expected her to ask who he was and what her was doing wondering the school halls, but she didn't seem the least bit interested in him. Weird, considering just how much he stood out among the other shinobi in the village.

A cyclopes. Her new teacher was a fucking cyclopes._ I wonder what kind of bait they used to lure him to the village._ She thought as she imagined some pretty young thing being tied to a wooden pike outside the village wearing a flimsy dress and snorted as her shoulders shook in silent laughter. That was so wrong on so many levels. "Something funny?" The man asked as he walked past her.

She laughed harder then said, "Sasuke's face." The guy looked over at the raven and sighed.

"Yeah, you did a real number on his pretty face."

She shrugged, well that's what the fuck wad got for trying to hump her through her clothes. And in all fairness she had told him to stop _before_ resorting to violence. Maybe next time he would listen. Cause if he didn't she would murder him and she didn't care who saw her doing it and decided to mess with the cyclopes a bit.

"He had a pretty face? Really? I never noticed what with his futile efforts to prove that he wasn't a brother fucking gay. But I still think he is." She said with a strait face. Sasuke gasped in outrage and turned red while Sakura started at the blond in open mouthed horror. Kakashi looked at her for a second before deciding never to let her learn any of his weaknesses. Her total lack of fear and respect meant really bad times ahead for him if she did find some dirt on him. _Wow. _

He leaned down close to Sakura, "Is she always like this?" The pinkette nodded and whispered.

"Yes."

"Why do you think that is?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"She's hiding something, when she smiles." Kakashi frowned a bit.

"And you think that she's hiding something now?" Sakura nodded. She had watched the way the other kids and people in the village treated the blond and could'nt help but think that she hid her hurt feelings and sadness behind her smile. Either that or she had finally gone off her anti phycotic and was planning to kill them. She shuddered, she didn't want to think about it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarutobi stood in front of the window staring at his own reflection as he recalled how he had brought Uzu back from the dead...

* * *

_He stood over the corpses of the men who had killed the child laughing. They had had such suprised looks on their faces when he had shown up to kill them. Had they really thought that he would'nt know who they were? Or where to find them? They had been so loud that he was suprised that they had'nt woken the child from her dark sleep. But what pissed him off the most was the fact that they were'nt the least bit ashamed of what they had done. They had just murdered an innocent child. A sweet and kind and fragile little girl, and they were'nt the least bit ashamed of their actions._

_The fools. He dropped down next to one of the bodies and pulled out a kunai as he cut the body open and started to harvest the organs. Pumping some of his chakra into them to keep them fresh like he had with Uzu's body. Because he was'nt at all sure how long it would take to put her back together again, and he still had to summon Tsunade and Jiraiya to help him in his mad quest._

_He carfeully cut the heart from the body in front of his and checked it, there was little blockage and no real damage to the organ that would cause trouble for the child in the long run. Aside from the size of the heart, something that he was'nt too very worried about since she would grow into it over time, there was no problem at all. But he was'nt happy about putting an adults heart in a body that small. It meant a bigger target for the villagers to aim for. _

_He placed the heart aside and went through the man's wallet, and found a picture of a seven year old boy, the dead man's son. He smiled happily and looked over his shoulder at the bundle laying on the floor under the window. "Guess who's getting a new heart tonight." He said in a sing song voice. He could almost see her smile at him, instead of staring blankly back at him with her dead eyes. _

_He finished collecting as many of the organs as he could. Covering everything but the heart, lungs and the new eyes since the ones she had in her head were already starting to turn milky white and decay. He placed the organs in a small chest full of dry ice and slowly stood, his knees popping a bit as he did so. "Well, now that we're done here, lets go pay a visit to our little freind. Shall we?" He said as he gently picked her up and grabbed the chest full of organs and climbed out the window._

* * *

He had done a terrible thing that night, but he still didn't regret it. If anyone in the village deserved to live, and to be happy. It was her. He stepped back from the window as he saw her leaping from roof to roof, heading toward his office and smiled. Her visits were his favorite time of the day. Aside from when he went to take naps to make up for lost sleep that is. He stood several feet away from the window as she climbed through.

"Yo." She said with her familiar trade mark smile. She must be trying to hide a wound or two from him, thinking that she could slip one by him.

"Hi, did you meet Kakashi?"

"Yeah. I had no idea that he was a cyclopes, thanks for that by the way. I had a great time fucking with his head." She said happily as she sat down on the corner of his desk and unzipped her jacket. He looked at her chest with a scowl.

She was'nt wearing a shirt again, did wearing the damn things really bother her that much? "Why-" He started to ask when she cut him off.

"Hn, what?"

She looked down at herself and gave a small laugh as her face turned pink. "Ah, sorry about that but it's hot out today and I didn't really see a point in wearing one. Besides, didn't you want to check me for.....things?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side. He snorted and walked over to his chair and sat down and opened one of the desk drawers and pulled his things out.

"Come closer. I can't reach you from here." He said as she scooted closer to where he was sitting. He sighed and grasped her hips and pulled her across his desk so that she was sitting right in front of him as she turned red and muttered.

"Dirty old man." He shook his head as his lips turned up into a wane smile as he put something against her chest, where the gaping hold had once been, and traced the faint scar inbetween her breasts causing her to twitch under his finger tips. _Hn, her skin was still very sensitive there. How odd._ He thought as he listened to the sound of her heart, then checked some other things before sitting back in his seat and looking her over.

Everything seemed to be in perfect working order. "I know that everything above the waist is working as it should, but what about below the waist? Are you sexually active yet?" He asked as she zipped up her jacket as she turned red and looked at him funny.

"No."

"Any interest in the boys or men of the village?"

"No."

"None at all?"

"No Saru, I'm not sure if you noticed but boys and sex are pretty low on my list of priorities."

"Understandable, but you need to go see Tsuande and have her check to see if everything is in perfect working order." He said gently as she sighed and nodded her head. She understood perfectly, his sudden interest in her lack of a sex life. She was the only child of the late fourth Hokage, and as such it had become her duty to have children someday to pass her DNA too. God forbid she let the blood line end with her.

"I'll go in the next few days. First I want to settle in as a shinobi."

Sarutobi nodded his head as he handed her a cinnamon flavored sucker. "Fair enough, now get out of here before someone comes in and thinks that we were doing something strange together."

She wrinkled her nose, ew. That was the worst attempt at sex humor she had ever heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi was staring down his three students with a disgusted look on his face. The team had failed miserable so far to get the bells attached to his belt. Saskue had fought him and managed to touch the bells, but just barely. Sakura had been caught in a genjutsu and fainted. And Uzu....hadn't done anything but watch the other two fail. She hadn't tried to get the bells at all, although she had released the genjutsu on Sakura and pulled Sasuke out of the ground after his little run in with the jounin.

Kakashi just couldn't figure out the blond. She seemed to be more interested in the well being of the others than getting the bells, which was completely out of character for her considering the way he had seen her knock the Uchiha around yesterday. And what was even more frustrating about the three is that the one time Kakashi had decided to take the fight to her, she had simply ignored him and walked right by him as if she hadn't heard him say 'lets fight' at all.

Which was how she ended up tied to the stump in the ground. He had been so pissed that he had decided to take her out of the fight completely. "You fail." He said irritably. The test was so easy to figure out, and finish but he didn't see any chances of the three ever figureing out what the test was supposed to teach them. His students said nothing. They didn't have the decency to look ashamed of failing the test.

_Damn brats._Kakashi seethed as he started to lecture them. Pointing out all the things they had done wrong and deciding to give them one last chance. If they passed the last time he would over look their abysmal efforts and pass them. If not then they didn't need to be shinobi at all. "I'm going to give you one last chance to pass, work together, attack me and get the bells. We'll start after lunch. Uzu does'nt get any." Kakashi said in a snide tone as he vanished to observe them from the bushes fifty feet away.

The kids sat perfectly still eating their boxed lunches when suddenly everything changed and Sasuke and Sakura got up and looked at Uzu as if expecting something.

* * *

Uzu used her chakra to shred the ropes tying her in place and grinned at the other two. "That was close. I thought he had figured us out for a second or so there." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke snickered. Of all the times Uzu's plans had ever come in handy this had to be the best. Kakashi literally didn't know what to think of them. It was funny once you got past how depressing it must be to have students exactly like his old team.

The poor man. "What do we do now?" Sasuke asked. Uzu shrugged. She didn't really care about being a ninja, but that didn't mean that Sakura and Sasuke didn't want to be. She had already swiped the bells from Kakashi and was waiting for them to tell her what they wanted before she did anything.

"I'm not going to do anything. I never wanted to be a ninja anyways. But if you want to continue; we'll continue." Uzu said as she streatched her arms over her head and arched her back.

"You don't?" Both Sakura and Sasuke asked in unison, their expressions stunned. Uzu laughed and patted the two of them on the shoulder.

"Nah, Saru wants me to be one. But I have other things in mind." She was'nt going to fight and die for people who didn't care about her. She may act like she was a fool, but that didn't mean that she really was one.

They both nodded their heads as if they understood. "I kind of want to be a ninja." Sauske said as he kicked at a pebble. Uzu smiled at him as his cheeks turned red. He wanted to see his brother again.

Sakura looked between them and sighed. "I sort of wanna be one too." She said as she looked at Uzu with a pleading expression on her face. Sakura came from a broken home, and had been told all her life that she was a useless little girl. Her father had beat her, starved her, and treated her like she was anything but human. So it was natural that she would want a job that made her feel like she was doing something great with her so called 'useless' life.

Uzu snickered. They had placed all of their hopes and dreams for their futures on her, they trusted her, who was she to deny them what they needed so much. She put one of her hands in her jacket pocket and pulled out the shiney golden bells that she had stolen from Kakashi while he had been tying her to the stump in the ground and handed one to each of them. "Good luck then." She said as they both looked at the bells in their hands and smiled.

Kakashi's jaw dropped and he started to grope around to see if the bells were still attached to his belt and nearly died from a stroke when he found them gone. _Son of a bitch!_


	6. Chapter 6

Uzu was on her way to see Tsunade when Kakashi dropped out of a tree in front of her, startling her a bit. "How did you do it?" He growled at her. She blinked then gave him a slow smile. Wow but he sounded pissed.

"Who knows." She said innocently as she walked around him, since he was blocking her way. He made another growling sound and gnashed his teeth. The damn girl was driving him crazy, really she was. He had only met her yesterday and he already wanted to commit murder.

"Tell me how you did it." He demanded as he fell into step just behind her.

"Did what?" She asked curiously, there was no way in hell that she was telling him that she had sticky fingers, or that she had stolen a twenty out of his wallet when he had'nt been paying attention earlier. Shadow clones were good for something other than distractions and collecting information after all. Kakashi was so pissed off and frustrated that he actually contimplated kicking her like a little kid, but he didn't. He was an adult after all. Despit the fact that she was really, really, really pissing him off.

Just a few more pushes and that would be it, he would kill her, literally. He was already working out his diabolical plan to tie her to a huge rocket and fire it into outer space. _Her remains would never be found._ He thought as he started to cackle evilly. Uzu turned her head to look at him and saw that he was off in his own little world and chose to steal some more money from him. By the time he was paying attention again she had sixty bucks secretly stashed in her pocket.

And he would never know she had done it...

"Tell me how you got the bells." He demanded again as she sighed and bent down to pick up a small stick in her hand. If he was going to act like a dog with a bone, she would treat him like one.

"Don't wanna."

"Do it anyways."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm your sensei-hey why are you leaving the village?" Kakashi asked as he looked around a bit, they were about fifty feet from the main gate, he scratched his head. How had he not noticed that?

"I have an appointment with someone. And I honestly don't know why your here."

He glared at her with one shocking blue eye. "Were you even paying attention earlier?"

"...." She said nothing as she walked on, and he almost yelled at her before she turned and held up the stick in her hand. He looked at it curiously.

What was she going to do with that? Hit him? At this point in time he would'nt put it past her. She moved the stick in the air, slowly, back and forth and grinned when he followed it with his eye.

"Want the stick? Huh, do you want it boy?"

"Yes, yes I do. Give it here." he said as she grinned at him again and feined throwing it he jumped and started running after it before he stopped. She had'nt really thrown it had she? Wait a second, why was he running after a stick? Damn animal instincts. He snarled as he turned around to yell at her, but she was gone. As if she had never been there at all. He bared his teeth at the blank space and let out a frustrated scream.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces, you damn brat!" His promise to Minito be damned, he wanted blood.

* * *

Uzu heard his scream and grinned, he had probably finally noticed that she was gone. Stupid man. She thought with a grin as she skipped along the short dirt trail leading to Tsunade and Jiraiya's place. The two had stayed close to the village since raising her from the dead to help Sarutobi, and keep track of her among other things. They had even trained her in seals, and medical jutsu so that she would'nt be easily hurt again. After that the two had decided to get married and had been together ever since.

She was almost at the door when she heard a loud shriek from inside the house followed by a man's scream. "I didn't do it!"

"Liar! I saw that stupid look on your face! If you want to play then go visit your fucking whore!"

"I never touched the woman, and you have no right to talk you big breasted bimbo! I found your little toys, you know. The ones you use when I'm not here! You would hop on anything with a good sized hard on!" The man shrieked back before he screamed and one of the walls was blown to bits.

She stood there at the door with her hand raised in the air, feeling like a retard. It might be a good idea to come back here some other time. She sighed and quickly weighed the pros and cons before the door in front of her started to open and she had to sid step it to keep from being hit in the face as a seething Tsunade stepped out the door, looked at her and paused.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked curiously as she looked her over. Uzu's face turned pink and she figited a bit.

"I'm supposed to let you check my....equipment."

Tsunade blinked and shook her head in confusion. "What?"

"My uh, thingys. Down there." Uzu said in a hushed tone as she looked down at herself. Tsunade cocked her head a bit before it hit her and she turned red.

"Oh! Oh, well why didn't you just say so, come in honey." Tsunade said as she stepped back and let Uzu enter the newly remodeled three walled house.

* * *

Kakashi stood in line at the grocery store watching the cashier ring his stuff up and checked the total and cringed, seventy seven dollars even, oh well a man had to eat. He pulled out his wallet and went to pull out his money and found that he was sixty dollars short. _What the hell?!_


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks flew by for Kakashi as he quietly observed his students, curious to know why they worked together under Uzu without question and had come to the conclusion that they had known her long before their days in the academy. It was the only thing that made sense really. It also meant that the other two knew Uzu enough to trust her with their lives, hopes, and dreams. And while Uzu obviously got along well with them, and trusted them, she didn't trust them with her life. She didn't seem to trust anyone with her life.

Not even him, something that didn't sit well with him one little bit as the girls teacher. As her teacher she should trust him and his ability more than anyone else and theirs. But she didn't. She trusted herself and her skill, everyone else was seen as a nuisance. And the fact that she always smiled, bothered him too. It reminded him of the mission that they had been on a week ago, when one of the enemy that they had encountered had attached a paper bomb to her after breaking one of her legs right in front of him.

The guy had set off the explosive, and Kakashi had nearly been so overwhelmed with grief that he probably would have collapsed if he hadn't seen her standing there when the smoke cleared, with blood running down her chest and her back from the gaping wound in her shoulder, her arm hanging uselessly at her side, as she had struggled to breathe with one of her lungs damaged. She had to have been in agony and still she had stood there on her broken leg, smiling as if nothing had happened.

The enemy had been killed before the smoke had cleared, but that didn't change the fact that Kakashi had wanted to kill them for damaging one of his kids so badly. He watched the blond dodge one of Sasuke's jutsu and threw a kunai at Sakura pinning her to a tree as she continued to dodge and counter the Uchiha's moves with a disturbing amount of ease. They had been going at it for the past five hours, and while Sakura seemed to be tired.

Sasuke and Uzu were another matter all together. They looked like they could just keep going for six or more hours. But if he let them he would run the risk of Uzu's wounds reopening again. He sighed and decided to call it a day. "That's enough you two. That's it for today. Meet back here tomorrow around the usual time." Kakashi said as he jumped down from the tree, his three students nodded and started to walk off when he reached out and grasped Uzu's uninjured shoulder and pulled her back until her back was against his front.

"Not you Uzu, I want to check your wounds before I turn you loose on the village, your jacket, ditch it." He ordered as he reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out the first aid kit that Rin had given to him the day he had earned the title of jounin, and rummaged through it for a second or so until he found the ointment and clean bandages that he had been looking for. He turned to look at her and was sort of disappointed by the fact that she hadn't done as he had ordered her too, he shouldn't have been since she rarely listened to him, but he was.

"Uzu, ditch the fucking jacket so I can check you." Kakashi said from between clenched teeth, his patience wearing thin. She sighed and took the zipped in between her fingers and slowly unzipped her jacket more than half way down, her face turning pink with embarrassment as she did.

Kakashi watched the way she moved with a critical eye, checking for any signs of pain or discomfort in her actions or her facial expressions. "Thank you, now sit down here in front of me so that I can do this properly." Kakashi said as she moved to sit in front of him and let her jacket slip from her slender shoulders. She wasn't wearing a shirt again, because of how hot it was outside, and she didn't want to advertise that fact or someone might do something stupid, and then she would have to kill them for it.

She let her jacket fall almost all the way to her breasts when she stopped, she didn't care who he was or what his reasons were, this much skin was all he was getting. Period.

Kakashi looked at her and frowned, what was wrong with her now? "Are you in pain?" He asked as he carefully pealed the large square piece of linen away from her wound and let out a small whistle when he saw the shape of the wound. It was almost completely healed, there was just a little bit of an opening left that was bleeding a little bit as he peeled the linen away. Hows that for a fast healer, most people would have died from such a wound.

"It throbs a bit, but other than that it's fine." she said as she turned her head to look at something other than his face. He was tempted to stick his finger in the wound and twist it around just to see if she would scream. He doubted that she would, but it was a pleasant idea to him. Especially since he was getting tired of her attitude in a major way.

He sighed and unscrewed the lid on the ointment and dipped his fingers inside the small tube and started to smear the stuff along the outside of the wound before folding the bandages he had pulled out and pressing them against the wound as he pulled out some tape to tape the bandages into place. "There much better. What do you plan to do now?" Kakashi asked curiously as she pulled her jacket back into place on her shoulders and re-zipped it.

"Dunno. Nothing I guess." She said after a moment or two and Kakashi grinned. She was playing into his plans perfectly. He had decided to ask her over to his place for dinner and some tv, so that he could get to know her a little bit better.

"Would you like to come over to my place? You can even stay for dinner if you want." He said with a nervous smile. She gave him a funny look before saying.

"Wouldn't that sort of mean that we're on a date?"

He went completely still for a second as he thought over her words. Well, he had'nt expected her to be right but what could he do about it now? "Would that bother you?"

"Going on a date with you? Or dating you, period?" He looked at her strangly and cocked his head as he considered her questions.

Either way was a great way to get to know someone. "Either one."

"No, the idea doesn't bother me. Doe's it bother you?" She asked and Kakashi was more than a little suprised to find that niether idea bothered him much at all. How odd.

"I can live with it if you can." He said honestly. He would probably drive her mad in a few hours.

She shrugged. "So which one are we doing?" She asked him curiously.

He looked at her and imagined holding hands, and talking to eachi other in whispered tones, holding her in his arms as she slept, and felt his body heat up. Jesus christ, he was attracted to her! And not in a small way either. "Uh, would dating be okay?" He asked weakly as he held out his hand. She smiled and took it.

"Sounds cool teach. Lead the way." She said as Kakashi looked down at their hands together and smiled behind his mask. Yeah, this could work just fine.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm rewriting this chapter a bit because the last part of it didn't make any sense. I just wanted Kakashi to realise that he was just starting to like her and sort of go from there but I jumped the gun.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped to the side to let Uzu in, watching the way she studied his apartment curiously. Sort of like an animal would study an unfamiliar den. "Nice place." she said the words softly, almost breathlessly. He smiled and moved up behind her and closed the door softly.

"Thanks. Make yourself at home." He said as he stepped around her and lifted his hand to grasp his mask in his hand and tugged it off over his head and set it on the table next to the door. He sort of wanted to tell her that he had been joking about the dating thing, but the more he thought about it, and her, the more he was'nt so sure that he had been joking. It was odd. Nothing else. Just odd. Uzu looked from him to the mask but said nothing.

If he wanted to show her his face, that was his business. But she was dying to know what was under the mask, really she was. He looked over his shoulder at her and wondered why she was just standing there. Did she just stand around in the door way when she was at home too? She seemed to know what he was thinking because she replied.

"Only in the summer time and the AC is broken." _Or in the rain or snow because someone thought it would be funny to change the locks on her doors and windows. The bastards. _Kakashi gave her a one eyed 'Ah-ha' look and motioned for her to enter his living room as he walked into the kitchen. Uzu meandered from the door way to a book shelf, then the window, then checked out the three pictures he had hanging on his wall, and jumped when he called out to her.

"Would you like a drink?" She nearly knocked the picture that she had reached out to touch, off of the wall as she tried to calm her racing heart she turned to call out to him, and found him standing right behind her leaning against the counter with his arms and ankles crossed and his face... Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked at him. Holy freaking shit, he was hot! She stared at him for a few seconds before blurting out.

"Take you shirt off." He gave her a slow sexy grin. He looked amused by her total lapse in judgement. But she was completely serious. She wanted him to strip half naked for her enjoyment.

"Not just yet, Uzu-" He said it as if he was expecting to strip for her later or something. Mmm. A girl could dream. Right? "Would you like something to drink?" He asked again. She nodded her head. Yes, yes a nice cold drink would be great, preferably one that she could maybe dump over her head and regain her senses with.

"You sure. We could take turns being on the bottom." She blurted out and quickly turned pink and slapped her hands over her mouth in horror. Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood, just to keep from laughing at the horrified look on her face. Well, he had heard a lot of propositions in his time but he liked that one the best. And once she was more comfortable around him, he would definitely take her up on it.

He laughed as he made his way back into the kitchen shaking his head as he said, "Sit down, and try to keep those naughty thoughts to yourself from now on." _My pants are already too tight to take anymore. _He thought warily as he took a cup out of the cupboard and pulled out some sweet tea that he had made just that morning and poured her some.

He found her sitting on his couch now, curled up in a ball, her knees drawn to her chest staring blankly ahead at his off tv screen. "What are you doing?" He asked gently as he handed her her drink, his lips tilted up in a smile as she brushed his hand while taking the drink.

"Wishing that the earth would open up and swallow me whole for saying such weird things to you." She said honestly. He cocked his head. Weird things? It was normal for a girl her age to think of such things. She was after all a healthy adolecent.

"Uzu, have you never dated anyone before?" He asked curiously, there was something about her actions since coming here that had been nagging at him a bit. She was very jittery, and skitish.

"N-No. Dating is sort of low on my priority list actually." She said before taking a drink of her tea. He blinked at her.

"Really? So why did you say yes to me?" He asked curiously.

"Well, your the only person thats ever asked me really, and even though I don't know you that well; your actually a pretty cool guy. Decent maybe, to be perfectly honest I probably answered yes for the same reasons that you even bothered to ask." He raised a brow at her, well at least she was honest.

* * *

Several hours later both Kakashi and Uzu were on the couch together, Kakashi watching the flickering screen of his tv while Uzu leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Dinner was nice." Uzu said in a drowsy tone as she shifted and pulled away from him.

"Yes. It was." He'd have to invite her over for dinner again. He thought as she stood up and stretched her arms up over her head in an effort to shake her sleepiness. She needed to get home, it was starting to get late and she didn't want to impose on Kakashi any longer than absolutely nessisary.

"Thanks...for inviting me." Uzu said akwardly as she blushed pale pink. Kakashi stood up and stared down at her for a second, unsure of what to say to her. He had'nt expected her to be so polite after the entertaining conversation earlier. But then, she was trying to erect an invisible barrier between them. Withdrawing into herself, apparently feeling the need to do so after hitting on him earlier.

Or maybe she had simply been honest and had'nt meant to sound like a flirt. He didn't really know, but he found her total lapse of judgement sexy as hell. Whatever the reason Kakashi could'nt do anything about it right now. "I'll invite you again some time." He promised and she smiled at him and walked to the door, he followed at her heels, part of him recognising that she was'nt just any girl. She was'nt like Anko or any of the other females that he sometimes brought home.

He didn't buy her favors. He didn't use her body.

She was a lady. And by god he would treat her like one.

"I'll see you at training tomorrow." Uzu said softly. He nodded his head and started to lean down to kiss her cheek, but caught himself and gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded his head.

"Sure. Be careful."

She nodded her head and slipped out the door while he stood there watching her back and silently wondering just what the hell he had been doing.


End file.
